Tomodachi Kara Koibito E!
by RedShoeParade
Summary: Brave is trapped in a dating sim where the only way to escape is to achieve all twenty-six endings. Brave/Almost Everyone From The WRGP. Warning sexual hints, grim dark, fluff and mild swearing. Note: if you guess five of the ten hidden charcters before they appear you get to decide the next theme. Hints are in my profile and in-story.
1. Dragan's Bad End part 1

Tomodachi Kara Koibito E

I wake up and see a sigh over my head that says DAY 1. I look around and see that there is also the word 'closet' on my…closet. I get up, get dressed and walk into the kitchen and start to make some breakfast. It doesn't look like Harald's here…this means that I can finally eat in the living room.

"Hey, Dragan, ya home?" I shout sitting down on the couch.

When I get no reply I set my cereal down and head into his room. I bounce on his bed of a while before going into Harald's room to have my eyes meet the bright yellowness of…..Harald.

"Oh SHIT!" I fall to the ground

"Hey Brave, I am kind of busy right now…..could you come back later?" Harald says half dressed

"Uh yeah, bye?" I say.

"I knew you would understand! Make sure to sleep if you want to regain your energy!"

"Um….alright?"

I go back to eating my cereal and watching something that Dragan recorded called, 'Project Runway'. I'm pretty sure it's a show about people who make clothes and are insulted on it. Whatever…Dragan is so girly.

I head outside and see there are three signs,

LEFT SIDE, _RIGHT SIDE_, and MAIN STREET

I decide to go to MAIN STREET. There I see,

THE STORE, THE GYM and THE BAR

I go into THE GYM to see Dragan wearing nothing but a pair of really, really tight swim shorts in the pool. He stops in front of me.

"Hey Brave, what's up?" Dragan's gruff voice amuses me, it always has.

"I missed you! You weren't at the house this morning! I was worried!" I say watching as the three options flicker away

"I'm sorry..."

He looks down at the floor. Today really is weird.

"It's alright Dragan…I've got to go now…..I'll be back."

"I'll be here."

I walk back home. When I get into the kitchen Harald is gone. Weird.

"." A female voice says

"Who said that?!" I jump back to be face to face with a blue haired woman.

"You have to be nice to them. If you're not you will get the bad ending."

"O-o-ok?"

"You can restart at any time."

"Wow, really?"

She leaves the room and now I am completely confused. What is going on? Something happened last night…..I wonder what.

I go back out and go to LEFT SIDE there I see,

THE PAWN SHOP, THE PIER and, THE PARK. I go to THE PAWN SHOP

And see Yuusei standing at the counter. Next I see the insanely high prices. 10 dollars for a paper bag?! God Yuusei.

I run out of there as fast as I can and run back home. I shout Harald's name one more time and go to bed. Even though it's only 7 p.m...

**Day 2**

I wake up the next morning and Harald is staring at me with his glowing yellow eyes. I do what any man would do; I scream and fall off the end of my bed.

"Hello Brave."

"OH MY GOD, WHAT THE FUCK HARALD?!" I scream on the floor.

"I was waiting for you to wake up."

"I CAN SEE THAT!"

"Dragan is home…he'll be leaving soon so go talk to him."

"Ok?"

"And ignore this knife in my hand…..I don't know how it got there."

"OH MY GOD!"

Harald gets up off of me and walks away. I sigh and stand up. I smack into Dragan.

"Uh…..Hi?" I say praying that Dragan's not aggressive.

"Brave." He calmly nods his head in my direction.

"You're not gonna kill me?"

"No, why? Do you think I'm that kinda guy?"

"Yes."

I am pretty sure that I made him sad _and _angry. He leaves the house and I walk into the kitchen to see that Harald is once again gone. He must be in his room…..or killing small children. Whichever one is safer.

I leave the house and see those signs again. I go back to the gym to see Dragan once again in his slutty-hooker-workout shorts. Why does the world do this to me! It's like I'm living a sim date…..the first gay sim date….nice!

"Hey Brave!" Dragan sounds as happy as humanly possible for him.

"Aren't you angry with me?" I stare into his purple eyes.

"Of course not." He looks away.

I stare at him again, he's hopeless. He says something else but my phone rings before he can finish.

Did I really screw up that badly? Wow. It should have really taken longer to piss Dragan off.

I let my phone go to voice mail and walk home. I climb into bed and go to sleep; I hope I fare better tomorrow.

**Day 3**

I sigh and mentally roll off the end of my bed onto the floor. That wouldn't be a good idea….Harald would kill me and bring me back to life (with his awesome magic skillz) and kill me again for getting my boxers dirty.

I walk past Harald and leave the house, talking with him wouldn't be a good idea. I skip to the gym, I am going to win Dragan over if it's the last thing I do!

"You've been spending a lot of time here." I say

"I'm sorry….I'll try to come home more….."

"If you can…." I say, this is gonna be great! Angering Dragan! I can say whatever I want and he can't do a thing about it!

"WHAT'S THE SUPPOSE TO MEAN?!" He looks really angry.

"Either way, you're muscular, sweaty body is sexy…I would 'do' you." I say watching him turn red.

"WHAT?!" He squeals unhappily.

I spin on my heels and walk out. This is great! I bet if I was to say that to him in real life I'd already be on the ground…I'm not sure in what way though…and….I DON'T WANNA KNOW!

I walk back into the house and go to bed. I can mess with him more tomorrow. I don't even care if I still have talk points, nothing's gonna stop me!

"You can work and buy things at any store." The bluenette lady says, "Some things are harder to get than others!"

"Good for them!" I squeal hopping on my bed, Harald never let me do that before….BUT NOW HE CAN'T DO ANYTHING!

"BRAVE! DON'T JUMP ON YOUR BED! OR I'LL MAKE YOU SLEEP ON THE FLOOR!" Harald shouts

"What. The. Hell." I say dropping off the end of my bed.

"I SAID STOP!"

"I heard you…."

Harald comes in and punches me until I pass out. WHAT THE HELL?!

**Day 4**

I wake up under my bed. Stupid lint. Stupid Harald. Stupid air. STUPID, STUPID HARALD!

I go over to the gym and see Dragan's in exactly the same place. Did he stay here the whole night? I don't care. I go over to talk to him and feel like something's going to happen.

"Brave, just the person I wanted to see…" Dragan smiles and looks at me with those prideless lustful eyes of his.

"Oh…" I say in a tiny voice.

"I want to tell you something."

"I don't think I care."

"Oh, why not?"

"I just don't."

"Brave you're acting different than usual, what's up with you?"

"Nothing."

I stare as him for a bit before walking home, this is still kinda fun. I hope he doesn't cry thought, that would make me feel wrong. I sigh and climb into bed, I can't possibly sleep in, the game won't let me.

**Day 5**

I walk up with Harald snuggling into my chest.

I smile and fall back to sleep waking up when Harald smacks me in the face. I open one eye slowly and then the other one. Best sleep I've had in a while. I guess Harald found out what happened. He really is nice….and hot. I'll get him next time…..

"Good moring." Harald says

"Moring." I smile.

He happily gets up and walks out. I yank some clothes Harald left out for me and go to see Dragan. He's there as usual. He has a frown on his face as usual.

"Why are you always wearing those shorts?" I stare at him with big green eyes.

"I just do….ok?" He looks away again and I feel a little bad…

"How was your night?" I ask him the next question.

"Fine…"

"Did you get layed?"

"NO?!"

"Ok..ok…don't get so defensive…."

I walk home after he doesn't reply. I hope he'll be more talkative tomorrow. I'm sick of messing with him. It kinda makes me feel sad. I don't know why though, after all he's done to me this should be really fun. It just feels wrong. I don't want to do this anymore. Do I have to? Is it the only way to get home? I guess so...

The problem is that I think I'm actually in love with Dragan...it's crazy. It really is.

HaHHHH


	2. Dragan's Bad End part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own this franchise or any of its characters.

**Bold tells you what day it is. **_Italics are dreams._

Hello, hello this is Mess speaking. I am informing you that the previous chapter was written without me and my codes. Shoe and I are collaborating on this fic now so the format should be easier to understand and there will be more random cameos. But not yet, wait, silly geese. Anyway each character has a theme and a colour. Dragan is green with friendship as his theme. Each time a Path passes we will state the theme and colour. In order to make the contest on my profile easier the themes for the four hidden characters with paths are: Small, Heart, Hope and Fantasy. With colours: Green, Silver, Grey and Black. HAPPY GUESSING! I hope you enjoy Tomodachi Kara Koibito E! Dragan's path! Also we decided to go a bit easier on the dating sim style. The plot repeats, the lines don't and there are less annoying symbols breaking up the story. Also time isn't there anymore. Brave just gets too upset to continue the conversation after a point. Also this chapter is more me starting from day nine because Shoe isn't feeling well and I wanted this out.

Tomodachi Kara Koibito E! Dragan's Path

I wake up and hey it's time for screwing around with Dragan! So I can talk to him ten times.

**Day 6**

"Yes, yes you can." Says exposition fairy.

"Right, so can I talk to someone else?" I ask her.

"Yes."

"Can I have a map?"

"No, that would make it too easy and therefore less fun!"

"I love the fact that you are getting kicks out of this!"

"Save that love for the boys! Go get 'em tiger!"

"Kay, kay! I guess I should see Dragan again."

"Well you do have a head start but you kinda screwed it up. You aren't a very nice person are you?"

"I am perfectly nice but YOU didn't tell me I was in a dating sim!"

"That's not my job. And besides how didn't you notice? I mean there are glowing white letters over places and things and people and you need to step on what you want to say!"

"Well when you put it like that…"

"Yeah go on be shamed, you deserve it."

"And I'm not a nice person!"

I get out of bed and stretch. I get dressed with the clothes conveniently on the end of my bed and brush my teeth. I walk outside and head for the gym. I hate the gym, getting fit is just so, so unnecessary. But hey if Dragan likes it then he likes it. Maybe I'll go to the store on the way there. To Yuusei's pawn shop. Yeah sounds good. I stop by and he's standing there not moving because this is a dating sim. Oh yeah. I hate dating sims, I have never been good at them. I assume that I have to get every ending in order to get out. I open the door and a bell jingles next to me.

"Brave, hello, would you like something?" Yuusei asks.

"Um yes Yuusei give me whatever's free." I reply.

He pulls out a jar of small white pills.

"What are these?"

"Steroids."

"Well okay then."

Guess I'll give these to Dragan then. I hope he likes them. I walk over to the gym and lo and behold Dragan is standing there is his incredibly skimpy, skimpy shorts.

"Hi Brave. I need to tell you something."

"What?" I ask.

"You know what never mind. I didn't mean to bother you."

I sigh and wait for him to talk again.

"I-I can't hold it in. I need to tell someone. I have to tell you."

"WHAT?!" I scream.

Hey messing with Dragan is funny. And I am curious, I want to see what happens if I get The Bad Ending.

"I think I'm gay but hey you don't care. I don't know why I tell you anything." He answers. "Should I tell Harald or wait and make sure?"

"Do whatever you want." I shrug.

He frowns.

"I wish I never told you. Why are you so insensitive? You never acted like this before. Did I do something wrong? You know what don't answer that." Dragan sighs. "I told him and he said he already knows. I don't seem, you know, Camp do I?"

"You're camp like Maximillion Pegasus." I answer.

"Oh. I didn't think I was." Dragan closes his eyes and opens them. "How would you feel if I told you I liked you?"

"Uncomfortable, good thing you don't!"

"Yeah, good thing..." Dragan mutters. "So Brave I am thinking about going back to Norway. How do you feel about that?"

"It's … alright."

"Oh so no opinion then? Don't you care, don't you mind?" He frowns. "Did I perform well at the WRGP? I know I wasn't as good as you or Harald but was I good at all?"

"I guess you were."

"Don't you ever even listen to me? Is that all you feel for me indifference?" He asks. "I don't think that ever under optimal conditions I could have beaten Jack."

"_Sure you could have!" "You probably would have gotten a tie like me and Crow did!" "No, no you couldn't have."_

"No, no you couldn't have."

"It's sad but true and I appreciate the honesty but why are you so cold Brave? You were the fire that lit up my world." Dragan smiles sadly.

"Why are your shorts so short?"

"What kind of question is that?" Dragan asks back.

"Well um…"

"Hey Brave I think I ought to go home. There isn't any point in hanging around Neo-Domino anymore. I'll stay until the end of the month but I don't think I'll stick around after that. I just wanted to tell you."

"Well okay."

"Yeah I didn't think you would care. I'm not upset."

I sigh and walk back home. Seeing Dragan this sad isn't as fun as I thought it would be. After I get the bad ending then I'll go back and get the good one. I hope I can convince him to stay next time. I actually kinda like him... Even after all those punches I still know he'd never do this to me...

I climb into bed, tomorrow's a new day. I hope he's not going to cry...I hate crying.

**Day 7**

"Good morning!" The woman says the next morning.

"Good morning! Anyway, what is your name? As much as I love to call you 'Lady' or 'Exposition Fairy' I'd rather refer to you by your real name." I say quickly touching the rim of my eye to see if they are all red.

"Mikage Sagiri."

"You work with Mr. Testu Ushio, right? He tried to arrest Dragan last week."

"I am aware of that."

"You don't talk much do you?"

"I don't, Mr. Godwin told me if I keep my mouth shut and my ears open I will be able to take down even the toughest enemy."

"Rex Godwin is Dragie's dad. That's probably where Dragan gets all his crazy ideas from."

"Maybe..."

"You seem distracted...what's on your mind?"

"Nothing...it's not important."

"Another path then?"

"Alright."

"Just promise me you won't forget."

"I won't."

And so I repeat the day as normal and head on to Dragan's new home. I head over to the gym and open the door.

"Hi Brave. Do you think Jack would be in for another rematch?"

"No."

"W-what? Whatever I don't need you anyway." Dragan pouts. "I have decided that I am going to duel Jack and this time I'll win."

"I doubt that."

"Well you know what screw you! I will win and finally prove my worth!" Dragan screams. "I-I lost. No. No. I am worthless after all."

"Please just don't talk to me!" Dragan screams teary-eyed. "..."

"What's wrong?"

"I think I like you more than a friend Brave. How do you feel about that?" He asks.

"I feel similar."

"Why are you so cold? What happened to the fire that warmed me up inside? Do you just not care anymore? Please, please, Brave say something with passion." Dragan begs.

"No."

I didn't mean to say that, damnit! I picked a non-choice answer. Great. I need to see how this ends it's too late to redeem this fragile and broken romance. I always have tomorrow.

"I see." He hardens.

"I want you."

"How?" He asks.

"In every way. I want you to lose yourself for the thought of me."

"Right, you are creepy. Get the hell away from me." Dragan says. "I want to take you out sometime. How does that sound Brave?"

"Fine I guess..."

"Well you don't have to if you don't want to I just thought... You know what fine, fine Brave." Dragan shakes his hands in a cut off gesture. "I have made my final decision I will go back to Norway. Team Ragnarok is dragging along, we weren't the chosen ones we were just selfish children with powerful cards."

"I suppose it's for the best."

"Yeah alright. Glad you won't miss me." He sighs. "Is there anything special you want to do before I go?"

"DO NOT GO!"

"That isn't your choice but it's good to see that kindness and dedication again." Dragan smiles. "I think that I like you, I love you. Let's be more than friends."

"I never wanted to be friends."

"So, was it all a lie?" He asks.

"Uh, no, I always wanted you."

"Want? Not love... I think I understand you now Brave." He hardens again. "Brave I want you to be my boyfriend. Will you give me that honor?"

"YES! YES!"

"Ow, my ears. Not so loud Brave." Dragan smiles.

I walk home with tears in my eyes. I don't allow those tears to go down, I don't deserve it. How could I do this to Dragan? How?! What is wrong with me?! I wish that I didn't hurt him. He's going to leave now... And I'll never see him again! It's all my fault!

I slide into bed and feel Mikage holding me. I will help this woman...I WILL.

**Day 8**

I need to break away from this. I need to go out and have fun. Maybe I'll go to one of the stores. Hey I am going to spend the whole day browsing the stores and looking around buildings so I can make a map! Right so first I am going to explore The Left Side. I walk into the shopping district and see a store called XXXEnterprise. That seems fun. I walk in and a white haired man with yellow eyes like Harald's is sitting on the floor in front of a desk covered with oh God, eww. It sells stuff for strippers. A red head walks over a leans all over me.

"What would you give for a little bit of fun with me?" She breathes.

"N-nothing! I'm gay!" I tell her.

She pouts and slinks off to wherever she came from.

"Can I help you, what's your name?" The man asks.

"My name is Brave and I would like to indicate this place on a map!" I tell him.

"Uh, okay? Go ahead I'm not stopping you." He sighs and stares off out the window.

I take out my paper and write XXXEnterprise on the area where his store is.

"Hey thanks, what's YOUR name?"

"Kiryu Kyosuke. I think you know me or have heard of me."

"Oh you're one of The Dark Signers aren't you?"

"I was."

I shrug and leave the store heading over to Yuusei's pawn shop. Yuusei is sadly looking at a picture a Crow, Jack and himself.

"They don't want to be with me anymore." He whimpers.

"W-what? Who are you talking about?" I ask.

"Jack and Crow they are leaving by the end of the month. I don't want them to go. I hate the way they seem to think that just because The Crimson Dragon is gone that we don't have a bond anymore." He laughs bitterly.

"But what about you're bonds?"

"You heard me. We don't have bonds anymore just an empty spot where our friendship used to be."

I decide that it's best to ignore him. I mean they can't really be leaving can they?" And besides I still need to end Dragan's bad ending. Oh I forget.

"Can I make a map with this place on it?"

"I don't care Brave."

I scribble it on and head to the next store. It's getting late and I should go home. One more stop. Gemini Romance says the sign. I walk in and a pair of green-haired twins are standing arms wrapped around each other.

"Hey I'm Rua and this is my sister Luka." Rua smiles.

"Yes we own this place and would you like anything?' Luka asks.

"No, no I don't need any mushy-gushy stuff just to mark this place on my map here."

"Alright." Rua says.

"No skin off our noses." Luka shrugs.

I mark it and head off and they wave goodbye. I feel slightly creeped out by those kids. Twins always make me nervous. I walk home as the sun sinks slowly turning the sky into a brilliant orange covered in the pink tinged clouds. I smile a smile full of sadness as I walk back with heavy feet and heart. Harald is waiting close by and standing just next to the door.

"So I heard you have been hurting Dragan. Why would you do that Brave? Are you truly a nasty man?" Harald asks, eyes closed shut.

"Yes I have, I want to see the bad ending." I reply.

"What do you mean? I don't understand." Harald says.

"I want to see every one. I don't know which ending assures me a way to continue without this countdown, without this pain."

"You are crazy. I wish I could help in some way."

Harald puts a hand on my shoulder and smiles with his white teeth. I want to hit him for making me feel worse. I run off to my room and slam the door behind me. I need to be free. I don't hate him, I don't hate anyone. I just want the clock to stop ticking, I want to live my life, unhindered. If this must be achieved by regret and sin then let me sin and regret. I can't stand hurting people though so I will have to bear this. Of course the good endings will make up for everything bad I have done so at least it isn't all pain and tears.

**Day Nine**

I wake up to see Harald on the end of my bed with tears in his eyes.

"Hey Harald wh..." I start.

I am interrupted by his hand coming into contact with my face and his tears stop.

"How could you be so cruel to Dragan? I thought you liked him, loved him? He is like a puppy you know. Even though you beat and abuse him he is still convinced that you like him, love him back. I loathe people like you dirty liars and conniving brats!" Harald spits.

He takes off to his room and slams the door behind him. I rub my face and Mikage places a reassuring hand against my back except it slips right through.

"Don't worry he only needs sixty more experience points for his story to end. Sadly it will end badly but until you reach the non-tutorial boys then it won't be that bad." She says.

"Wait who's the start of the non-tutorial boys?" I ask.

"Harald through your dream man." She answers.

"What dream man?"

"You'll see."

I have to go and finish this map for next time I head back to the shopping district. I walk into a small garage where a blue-haired man is working on Jack's Wheel of Fortune. His sleeves are rolled up and his face has a few spots of motor oil.

"Do you need something?" He asks.

"Ah no, I just wanted to know if I could mark this place on my map?" I ask him.

"Do whatever you want, I don't mind."

Hey he looks like some guy that I saw wearing a red visor back in the WRGP. Weird. I mark this place on my map and shove off. I head to a small café. I walk in and a bell jingles I smile. A brown haired woman walks over to me and grins. She shoves a book into my hands.

"Here take this. It's my new book! It's about a vampire that falls in love with the clumsy Isabel Goose. You'll like it!"

I flip through the book and it sucks. Great. I hand it back to her.

"Sorry but no, I don't like romance! Hey can I mark this on my map?"

Her face falls and she nods slowly. I mark it as café and move on. I head over to a white building with the words Future Fashions on it. I walk in and a man that looks just like Yuusei is standing by a counter.

"May I help you, Brave?" He asks.

"Oh my God you look like the love child of Yuusei and his motorcycle if the paint wore off!" I scream.

He blinks and sighs.

"Well that's a new one. So can I help you in any way, shape or form or are you here to just yell at me and snap a picture?"

"Oh yeah, het can I put your store on this map?"

"Why do you need to ask me if you can but something on a map?"

"It just seemed polite alright?"

"I just wondered."

I walk out and decide to hit the last store before leaving for home. I walk over to the store on the corner that sells food and see a closed sign. Weird. Bet I have to unlock this. Great. I'll do it later. I walk home and night falls before I am back. I decide to stop at the gym before going home. If it's dark then Dragan will have to go home with me.

"Hi Brave. I have realized something very sad." Dragan says.

He isn't in those skimpy shorts, but rather his normal clothes. He smiles.

"I will never be good enough. I need to clear my mind and forget the past. I don't want you as my boyfriend anymore."

"W-what?"

"I have given up on you and your cold face and personality. If I wanted somebody cold I would have asked Harald. You were the fire that lit my heart and warmed me and made me think I was special to someone! But obviously I was wrong! Please tell me if you get your heart back Brave. I feel sorry for you."

I run home without answering him and run straight past Harald. He chases after me and grabs my arm. The cup he was holding falls sharply to the ground and stains the carpet brown with tea.

"Don't run from me. I know what you've done and I will make sure that Dragan never falls ever the slightest bit in love with you." Harald whispers before letting my arm go.

I run and drop to my bed. I laugh to myself and lie down. I cry myself to sleep.

**Day Ten.**

In my dreams there is the blurred form of a man. He opens his blurry mouth and ask me,

"Do you want me to return next time sleep takes you?"

"No of course not! I just want sleepless dreams and peace!" I tell him.

"As you wish." He replies.

And I wake up suddenly to see Mikage staring out the window. I walk silently up beside her and look out as well. A large man with black hair in cop clothes is standing outside screaming at a white-haired man who parked diagonally. They bicker back and forth. I shrug and walk off to eat breakfast. Harald is sitting at the table drinking tea.

"Don't you ever eat?" I ask him.

"Don't you ever ask smart questions? Glad to see that you feel better. I still hate what you did to Dragan though. Do you have an explanation?" Harald asks eyes closed.

"No, I don't. I'm sorry." I say.

"I see."

I head off to The Sector Security Headquarters. There a woman, Misty Lola a dark signer, is sitting trping on a laptop.

"I am sorry but you can't come in now, Mr. Yeager is busy." She says.

"Oh okay."

I wander off to a Public Road and see Breo lounging on the side of it like nobody's business.

"Hey Breo, where's Jean and Andore?" I ask.

"Oh Jean's at The Park and Andore is just Outside The Shopping District. You can't miss 'em. No seriously you can't they are just that sparkly." He answers.

"What do you mean by sparkly?"

"I mean they sparkle."

"Why?"

"I dunno, they just do. Harald sparkles."

"No, no he does not."

'Yes he does, I think that if he hits the sun you'll find he sparkles."

"Um okay. I don't think he does though."

"He does. So does Dragan now that I think about it."

"Dragan doesn't sparkle. What makes you think my best friends sparkle?"

"Dragan is always sweaty and Harald is so pale that he sparkles when the sun hits him just right."

"Oh. That actually makes sense Breo."

"Hey have you heard that three legendary duelists have dropped by?"

"No. Who are they?"

"No idea I heard it from some nutjob running around saying he doesn't need a heart when he has the kind of power we can only dream about."

'So not the most reliable source of information then?"

"Not at all."

"Well I ought to be going then."

'See yeah."

Why does the sun fall so early? I need more time. But then again I walk everywhere I want to go and this town is large. I take a different route home and see Jack standing outside a bar.

"Hey Jack, Yuusei misses you." I say in passing.

He sighs.

"So says everyone." He replies.

I continue off and see the large man Mikage was staring out yelling at a passing white limousine. Why is everyone in this town crazy? I finally reach my house and check my watch. It's only eight. I stay up the remaining two hours watching TV. I head to bed early to see if the creepy dream man is still in my head. I fall asleep to the sound of some woman talking about the world's greatest food processor. The dream man doesn't talk to me. Perhaps he was a date and I sent him away. Damn it! I'll have to wait then. Don't have time for him anyway. Only ten more days and then I can make Dragan happy, the way he deserves.


	3. Dragan's Bad End part 3

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own this franchise or any of its characters.

**Author Note:** Hiya Hi Mess here. I will be doing the bad ends and Shoe will be doing the good ones. You can see my marks very vividly in this now. And Harald's is going to be worse. Good news is that Jean's and Jack's aren't traumatizing in the slightest.

Tomodachi Kara Koibito E! Dragan's Path

**Day Twenty-One**

I make my way to Dragan's gym in despair. The sun rises as if it was greeting me. I don't need it's happiness to remind me of the things I am doing. Poor Dragan! I wish that I could take all his pain away and not have to see what happens next. I do love him. I don't want him or Harald to hate me. Oh Gods I have to hurt Harald too. I have to hurt so many people for freedom. I wish I didn't have to, I wish. I walk to the gym and Dragan is standing there eyes closed.

"Hi Brave. I just wanted to say that I love you and I'm sorry I made you hate me. I love you more then I have ever loved another soul before and I still want to take you out on a date." He smiles.

"Whatever." I reply as cold as I can muster without conveying the sadness that lies heavily inside my heart.

"Oh. Are you angry at me?"

"No Dragan I just don't care."

"Okay." His face falls.

"So where are you taking me?" I ask.

"To The Park if it's okay with you."

"That's not very expensive. Take me somewhere where everyone has lots of money."

"I don't have any money to take you."

"Ask Harald for some."

I grab him by the shoulder and take him home with my flip-flops hitting the ground with a rhythmic beat. I let the sound of it flow through me and steal glances of the sweat off Dragan's skin having the sun hit just right and allowing it to sparkle. Yes he actually does sparkle. Damn. He smiles the whole time. Does he have an abuse fetish or something? Gods Dragan you're like a little puppy, no matter how much I kick you and beat you, you return with a smile. I hold back my own smile and keep my face as stony as Yuusei Fudo's. We show up and Harald still hasn't cleaned the rug.

"Harald how have you been?" Dragan asks.

"Fine. I'd be better if you'd stay and Brave wouldn't act so, so like me." Harald states.

"I don't act like you, who would want to be you anyway?" The man that sounds and looks just like me says to my very best friend.

"No one. Most people want a heart that ticks and beats properly." He replies not showing the hurt I hear.

I laugh to myself and myself only in my own head. Oh damn I hate this side of me, the side that shows how cruel I can really be. Dragan shifts and Harald puts on a smirk filed with what I determine to be hate and anger and sadness. I feel sad for them thinking they can deal with bad me. I am a really good actor I should have been one. Harald always tells me how good I am.

"Well then I guess we think the same, love." I smile sadistically.

I scream inside. No, no, I don't want them to hurt anymore than they have to. Why does this have to be? Why does whatever entity that lives want to bring the dark out of me? Why? What have I done?

"I assure you we don't. You are merely a sadist. You can not appreciate my addiction to pain." He replies.

Wait, what is he talking about? What addiction to pain.

Harald throws money at me.

"I assume that's all you want." He says without a smirk or even a frown but rather nothing at all.

I need to learn more about him and his apparent addiction to pain. I will have to wait until his story though alas. Dragan grabs him by the wrist and Harald swings a fist up coming into contact with Dragan's jaw and releasing a sharp crack and snap. Dragan in return slams Harald against the wall and holds his throat with his elbow.

"Put me down." Harald demands.

Dragan shifts a foot to put himself into a more stable position.

"You hit me." Dragan states like he doesn't know that he did.

"Yes I did. You tried to hit me." Harald smirks.

His smile is quickly stopped by a sharp thing pressed against his white cheek. A shard of porcelain from the teacup that was shattered against the ground is held against the skin. The blue and white of it melds with Harald's skin until I am not sure where one starts and the other begins. Harald laughs and kicks a foot into Dragan causing him to drop both the shard and Harald. Standing over him the white and silver man slams a heel into the torso of the man lying on the floor fighting in my name. Harald continues out and I stand with a bored expression. Dragan manages to raise himself from the floor and smiles spitting out a crack tooth.

"He's got quite the left hook. Ow, I think he broke a rib when he stomped on me." Dragan smiles when there is no reason to.

"Stop whining." I reply in that bored and fake voice.

And he does. I want to hold his head and make Harald apologize and then apologize myself but there has to be no doubt that I am bad and deserve bad. I stare at the white clad and skinned figure as he is only a small thing now.

"Are we going now?" I ask like a bitchy little princess.

Dragan nods and collects the money that was thrown. He cuts his hand on some of the shattered porcelain that still lies on the ground. The blood seeps into the white and brown of the carpet staining in further and staining his pants he wipes the blood off. He smiles awkwardly and I don't smile back. As the blood on his face dries and the blood from his hands drips in small puddles onto the pristine white everything he grabs my hand staining it red as well. He spins me and grabs my neck with the red blood seeping into my flesh; I feel a wet and lonely tongue make its way into my willing mouth. I moan into him and he takes that as a continue and he begins to place his hands where I don't want them to go. I slap him and he growls a bit before regaining control. He walks out ashamed and I press my fingers to my mouth where I can still feel the lingering kisses and delighted presence of a man I love. I fall in love so easily. I lie here until I fall asleep. The stress is far too tiring to allow me to stay awake a slpit second longer.

**Day Twenty-Two**

The pleasure that ran through my body and the blood that stains my skin remain in the morning. I can barely get up and Mikage is standing over me with a sad expression.

"Brave, Harald's gone and Dragan isn't there either. I think that you shouldn't go to see him or a little bit, not until Day Seventeen. I think you did something horribly horrible. Nice job though you will certainly get the bad ending." Mikage says with a smile.

The tears that I have been hiding and stalling for twelve days explode and I walk into the bathroom. I get undressed and look in the mirror. I see myself with red tinted eyes and blood on his hands and neck and lips. I look like I killed someone. I very well could have if Harald doesn't come back. I cry into the water as the salt and bleach from the cheap purifications that the shower uses fall into my mouth occasionally making me recoil in its bitter and self-servant taste. I turn the water off and put on the clothes laid out for me by someone or something that dare not show it's hideous and cruel face anywhere near me. I walk out and Mikage has a bright smile on her face as she stares outside the window and surveys the tall man. I don't have time for her to do this kind of thing. I tap her shoulder and she turns to face me.

"So what should I do? Where should I go?" I ask.

"I suggest you try and find Harald." She replies still with dreamy eyes.

I frown and nod.

"So where should I start?"

"At The Shopping District and go to The Alleyway Behind The Factory last, alright?"

I nod and walk outside. I hold a hand over my eyes to block the sun that is shining right in front of me. I slowly trail over to The Shopping District. My flip-flops hitting the ground with the same tiresome beat. I attempt to run and stop when I realize,

"What's the point? I have plenty of time." I say out loud.

The sound of sadness causes a sparkling man with red hair to walk over to me.

"How bad is it?" He asks.

I know him he's Andore of Team Unicorn. He smiles brightly, so bright it blinds me like the sun that won't stop shining even though I know that it is artificially mocking me.

"How bad is what?" I ask in monochrome return.

This is how it's been scripted; there is no way to change that fact. Of course maybe none of it was scripted at all and whatever and whoever is doing this finds this the most amusing fact. I won't give up, in.

"Whatever makes you want to quit."

"It's horrible."

"Maybe I can help."

"If you know where I can find Harald then that's the only way you can help."

"Yeah I'll help!" He smiles and winks.

And so he and I get to work on finding my very best friend. It takes hours and then it takes all night and then I pass out on the ground.

**Day Twenty-Three**

I wake up to the sensation of a foot gingerly tapping my back. I stand up with a jolt and Andore with a goofy smile is standing over me, his hair obscuring the bright and mocking sun from hitting my face.

"He's not here." Captain Obvious says.

"Yeah I know." I reply.

"So where now?"

"I guess we check the route from The Public Road to my place, sorry, his place."

"Sounds good."

And so we head to The Public Road and there Breo is sitting like he owns the thing.

"Hey Andore, what's going on?" Breo asks.

"Brave lost his boyfriend." Andore answers.

"He's not my boyfriend, Dragan is." I correct them.

"Oh. So Harald's not gay?" Andore asks.

"I don't know, I didn't ask him. I suppose he's not." I reply.

"I think he's gay." Breo says.

"Yeah I do too. So Brave that means that both your teammates are gay." Andore grins.

"Well maybe we can have an awesome threesome." I say sarcastically.

Andore slams a hard hand against my back and smiles.

"That's the spirit!" He grins again.

"Now remember, it's more fun to be the Uke and being the dual Uke is even better than that. Harald is the other candidate but don't let him you are cuter besides." Breo informs me.

"I was kidding." I tell them.

"Sure you were. It's okay we've had threesomes before." Breo winks.

I recoil and head down the road. Andore and Breo catch up and obviously they forgot about Harald during that creepy discussion. I walk into bar with men being slammed against tables and see Jack in stripper clothes getting off a stage.

"What the crap do you want?" Jack asks.

"Why are you a stripper?" I ask back.

"Cause I don't have any money." He replies.

"Well the answer to your question is because I'm looking for Harald and I already looked in The Shopping District and The Public Road." I tell him.

"Well he's at The Hotel Above The Bar. He's got a room next to The Legendary Duelist and his best friends and brother. He dueled with one of the Two Legends you know. He beat him too." Jack informs me.

I walk up the stairs of The Bar and there standing at the top with a cigarette is my very best friend. I walk up to him and get slammed against the wall.

"I see Brave you want me to be alone. You broke Dragan's heart and threw the pieces to me. I am now and forever alone. I never had you and you took Dragan too. I don't need you or anyone else ever again. Please don't try and find me or ever contact me if you do I will kill you." Harald snarls.

I smell the scent of Bourbon and Scotch on his breath. He drops me with a disgusted face and walks away from me. Only I remain now, Dragan is a parody of who he was and Harald hates the sight of me. What a dreadful man I really am I think softly and slowly as the lights dim out.

**Day Twenty-Four**

Jack's hands shake me awake.

"So you're alone now too? Consol yourself that everyone in this god forsaken town is alone as well. Team Unicorn split apart and Team 5D's did too. Crow I god knows where and Yuusei hasn't called or texted since that night. Aki isn't anywhere to be found and the twins ran away, Bruno doesn't even care. And now I hear that there are sodding Italians that also broke apart a team, apparently they live IN The Factory. And anyway are you alright mate?" Jack asks.

"Yes I am fine I just…" I start.

The tears readily fall from my eyes and down my cheeks onto the mangey carpet. I finally scream the scream of pain and sadness buried in my chest and Jack cries with me.

"Look at us, a pair of lonely bleeders sobbing over the men we treated like trash for leaving even though they rightfully deserved to leave our empty embrace." He laughs in between the tears.

If only he knew. I scream some more and begin to claw at my own skin leaving marks of red and pink. Letting the pain overflow the feelings that I never thought I would have to feel again. When this month ends I will finally be free of this curse. After sobbing with the stripper Jack I stand up and allow myself to fall down the stairs. Jack doesn't even notice through the pain. I let red hot relief flow through my heart and my head as I pass out for the umpteenth time.

I awaken on a bed in a hospital with the madly and insanely in love Dragan caressing my head with a small smile.

"Good morning Brave, well afternoon. I haven't seen you I thought something even worse happened." He says stroking my hair.

"It did." I start with a grimace inside. "I don't love you anymore. I never did. I only wanted what you could offer me and that wasn't so good damn much so I don't want to play anymore."

"You don't mean that do you? I can bring the light and the fire back into you. I can make you be who you were meant to, don't leave me! I can't bear being alone ever again." Dragan cries.

I sneer and laugh bitterly.

"Don't you see? Nobody wants you, nobody needs you, I hate you, Harald hates you and you hate yourself. I don't need pathetic men in my life. You can't duel, you can't fight and you're broke! Get out of my sight worthless!" I laugh.

Dragan look like everything he knows is a lie and he runs off with a slam of the footsteps and the doors. He shoves past a familiar silver haired man.

"And now you understand me." Harald says.

"I do." I reply.

"You chased Dragan away and me as well. Was it worth it, my friend? Was it worth the lies and the betrayal? Please tell me why."

"Why? WHY!" I laugh. "Because I want to see you both hurt like you deserve!"

Inside I feel my heart beating in dull and cold love and hate. As Harald turns away I say something I should have kept hidden,

"I love him."

Harald turns back

"Well isn't this a very silly way to say it?" His calm and high voice asks.

I nod as the IV's restrict further movement. I frown and scream inside.

"Well if you wanted the pain then you have done a very good job haven't you His blood and tears are yours now. Enjoy the rest of your life, Brave."

And he walks away leaving me trapped on this bed of machines and pristine white. I allow the drugs to send me to dreamless sleep.

**Day Twenty-Five**

I wake-up to a doctor with a check board with an unhappy look.

"I am sorry but you'll have to leave. You don't have health insurance and the young man that was going to pay changed his mind." The woman says.

I get off and pull my IVs out without even a scream. I put my bloody and soiled clothes on and walk in shame past The Public Road. I get stopped by Breo.

"Hey why so sad?" He asks with a caring voice that I miss.

"I am all alone like I deserve." I reply.

"Nobody deserves to be alone." I am told.

He places a comforting hand against my shoulder and then my back when I turn away. I shake him off and run to Harald's house and slam open the door. Harald isn't here, thank Gods. I sit on my bed and Mikage appears and holds my head to her chest and she smiles running her fingers through my spikey hair. I glance up at her motherly gaze and tears flow freely. I think about Dragan's lips against mine and his entire beating body contracted against mine in perfect harmony. I think about his hands on places where I never thought I'd want them. The feelings that I have long neglected free themselves and put lust and loneliness in every tear.

"Hey." He says in my fantasy that restarts our dead friendship and fills me with love that I need want, feel.

"Hey." I reply one word that means something so sweet and sour and everything at once, oh Gods I am in love.

"Let me hold your hand." He asked as a command and not a question.

"Yes." I breathe as he does as he wishes and I smile without tears or false malice.

The scene flashes from green to purple and his eyes reflect mine. And in this dream he is holding my hand tightly and starts kissing from in between the fingers up to my lips and it's heaven and it's hell. I hate myself for what I must do. I am sure that I could fall in love with everyone in this fake town but never like this. I think that this is different. Perhaps every type of love with my 'choices' is different. Perhaps this is friendship with love while the others take on different theme and shades of colours that mar my dreams.

"Do you like this, this way?" He asks as he kisses me with passion.

"What this way?"

"Our love, our friendship and us."

"Yes I do."

And then the night was full of passion. I smile as I awake and see that's it's eve. Mikage is staring out the window at the man again. I walk into the living room and Harald isn't here. I open the fridge and make myself some cheap and simple food and turn on the TV. The show that's on is a cheesy romance about love and friendship. I turn it off by throwing the remote at it, it bounces off and hits me in the side of the face. I bleed red onto the white of the floor and sofa. I let the blood stain it all and rest my bleeding cheek against the floor. I don't even cry, I can't even cry for the sake of it all. I wish that this never happened and never has to again but I know that I have to do this to Jack, Breo, Andore, Jean, Crow and oh Gods, Harald. Break them and twist their hearts apart and perhaps even more people. Maybe it will be easier to do. Maybe. Just maybe I won't cry. I black out to the sound of fluttering and humming from Mikage as tears flow from her eyes and I blankly dream of nothing at all this night. I want to die.

**Day Twenty-Six**

I wake up and walk into Harald's bedroom to see him packing his bags, well bag, full of clothes.

"Harald where are you going?" I ask.

"Back to Sweden, alone, and then Germany and then America to see my parents. My fathers have both offered me jobs and I would like to take the noblest position." He tells me without a glance or even an emotion.

He takes the large bag and wheels it off. I trail after him and watch as he puts it in the back of his car and he doesn't even look at me. He gets in and I give up chase and just walk back inside away from the burningly sadistically artificial sun that still shines down like only love and laughter remains and has ever remained. I scream and punch the door before walking into Dragan's room and burying my face in his pillow, the pillow smells like sweat and body oil. I miss the scent that I used to hate and hate. I can't help but feel so very in love with him right now. The pieces of his broken heart are discarder on the floor and the parts of his cracked soul lay in me. Everything I destroyed and took in vain is inside this room, inside of me now. I feel so sleepy lately. Everything hurts and burns why does this happen to me? What is my sin? My tragedy? What have I ever done? I scream at my inner being and the sins that caused me to have to be so cruel and unrecognizable. I want it all to end the pain, the love. If I wake up and nothing had ever happened then nothing need change. I cry into the pillow and then his scent is mingled with salt water and blood from my reopened wounds. I don't want to be alone. I engulf the green pillow in my arms and let it all fade away. I dream of happier times.

"_Hey Brave?" Harald asked._

"_Yes?" I asked in reply._

"_Duel me." He replied_

_And we dueled and it was glorious and Dragan watched and couldn't decide who to cheer for so he cheered for both of us. And he smiled and that was nice. And afterwards Harald took us out to dinner and even though the waiters sneered at our manners he didn't say anything. Not even when I asked what wine was and Dragan asked if they had burgers. And he ordered his expensive food and wine and he asked us if we would like dessert even though everyone was clearly laughing. When a waiter in French asked Harald something about us he was drenched in red wine from head to toe and Harald laughed and told him in English,_

"_I am sorry but I don't respond well to rude men." He laughed with a mirth that I miss so very much._

"_Can we go?" I asked._

_And Harald grabbed my hand and Dragan's. Dragan refused to go yet. And he apoloigized for Harald's behavior and offered to pay for the dry cleaning and the man sneered yet again and called us all uncouth little brats and Dragan didn't like that and he sneered back with a laugh. _

"_Alright Harald I guess he deserved it after all." Laughed my friend as he walked away. "Let's go and get some ice-cream."_

_And we did and it was good. Harald didn't get any though and sat and watched us eat._

"_Don't you want anything?" I asked naively._

"_If I eat too much I'll get fat." He replied with his mouth slightly closed _

"_That's a silly reason." I replied._

"_Yeah it is." Dragan said._

_And Dragan took a spoon and put it into his ice-cream and fed some to me and I giggled and Harald didn't even acknowledge us all he did was breathe onto the window and cause it to cover with a white fog and Dragan wrote in it,_

'_Dragan likes Brave' _

_And I laughed not understanding what it meant. And Harald looked at it and he got up and walked over to the bathroom and I followed him and heard tears plop onto the tiled floors. And I thought it was so strange that the world's bravest man was crying over something so small. And Dragan followed me into the stall and leaned against the door. He looked down at me with his gorgeous purple eyes reflecting my green ones into the green of the door and beyond and I cried for Harald and Dragan. They looked so sad and they wouldn't cry properly for themselves and not understanding I let tears fall like they meant nothing to me. And Dragan held my hand and kissed it and I didn't understand and smiled and thought it was merely friendship. I laughed at the love he offered me and he realized that I didn't understand and let the subject and me be. Harald walked out of the stall and his face was dry and his eyes were dry as well. I thought I might have heard wrong and I followed him as he smiled at me like I was a nagging puppy and he nodded towards Dragan and then back to me. We went home and I fell asleep. We went back to Neo-Domino that day and I fell asleep the second my head hit the pillow and awoke to a woman with blue hair telling me the story._

**Day Twenty-Seven**

I went outside and the sun blinded me once more. I decided to reclaim lost territory and start the map again. I walk past The Bar and mark it and The Hotel as well. I see Breo still standing around on the long stretch of road. I walk over and he grins.

"I heard that Harald left for Sweden. Are you okay? I am sorry if you lost him I don't mean any disrespect so please don't think that." He says.

"It' none of your business." I reply.

Breo shrugs and lets me leave uninterrupted. I walk past an Alleyway and Crow is standing there.

"Hey Brave, what's shaking?" He asks.

"Well if you must know Harald left for Sweden and I chased Dragan off, Breo says his friends sparkle, Jack is working at a strip club and I am all alone like I was years ago. I hate everything and everyone and the sun is artificially mocking me. Oh and I cried into Dragan's pillow last night because I fell in love with him if you must now." I scream without screaming.

Crow blinks and he sighs visably.

"How you've fallen, I wish I could help in some way, any way but I can't." He says.

"Whatever I don't care anymore, just three more damned days to live through before the end of this pain of his." I tell Crow.

He shakes his head and gives me a small chocolate bar.

"Here I know it isn't much but I hope it makes you feel just a little better." He says.

I hold it close to me and I smile at him and he smiles back. I walk off and mark it on the map. I mark The Factory and The Sector Security Headquarters too. I mark The Park and my, Harald's house. I stop when I am in front of the final building, The Gym, Dragan is in there of course with not wet cheeks.

"I know how you feel about me now, Brave." He tells me, and I sigh with monotone and not revealing the sadness that still burns into me.

"I hope you do, I thought it would take you forever to understand this and me." I lie.

I turn and walk away and under the burning and blistering heat the hurts my skin with so many horrible and sick things I continue. I travel back to the empty house and see Mikage crying into a stolen shirt.

"Who's shirt is that?" I ask.

"I don't want you to know." She murmurs.

I decide not to pursue and lay my head down on my pillow, the more I lie on Dragan's the more it smells like me. I never want to be alone ever again but I know that it has to happen several more times. I pray that it is easier. I fall asleep to the sound of fairy tears and the screams of a distant man.

**Day Twenty-Eight**

I sleep in and wake up to the feel of a shirt on my face. I see Mikage naked from behind and shriek like a girl.

"Oh Brave, you're awake!" She blushes.

"Yeah and you're naked." I say.

She quickly puts her shirt on and smiles. Ah, this is not mean or cruel or artificial at all, I think that I am not alone at all. I smile and we decide to spend the day at home.

"Let's make something to eat." I suggest.

She nods and smiles and we get to work on baking a pie. We get flour all over the kitchen floor and table. I chop up apples with a large knife and slip and nearly cut myself. She takes over and chops them delicately and nicely. Mikage hands me a rolling pin and I get to work on rolling out the dough. I make a mess of it and look shame-faced and she smiles motherly.

"Brave, I know you're not the best at cooking but you look so silly and it looks good!" She smiles and the loneliness that sunk into my heart dissipates and the tears cease their movement from my eyes to the willing ground.

We put the bottom crust down and the apples and cinnamon in the center. The top crust goes on and Mikage lets me crinkle the sides and cut small holes so the air can escape. I wait for it to finish and take it out of the oven with bare hands and burn myself, dropping the dish. Mikage with gloves on picks it up and puts it on a cooling rack and then attends to me.

"Oh, you blistered." She frowns.

She grabs some lavender oil and puts it on my hands and smiles wide. We wait for the pie to cool and it cools nicely. I cut myself a slice and sit in the living room and eat it spraying crumbs everywhere. When we finish she cleans them up and flutters her wings in joy at how clean I managed to be. We continue our simple yet fun day until night falls and she returns to her window and I to my bed. I fall asleep with good dreams and happiness.

**Day Twenty-Nine**

Today I feel a sense of dread and darkness in me. Yet the sun still smiles artificially brightened and mockingly. I hate summer now. I honestly do. I hate it all. I walk down in the sunlight and head to The Shopping District. And there stands Harald.

"I thought you left." I say.

"I tried but the plane wouldn't go." He replies as he peers into shop windows. "They say to try again at the end of the month."

I blink and realize that only one day remains. One day before this nightmare that Dragan is living through ends and our friendship romance will be lit aflame with love and joy and no more tears.

"Is that all?" Harald asks jolting me to reality.

"Please explain your addiction to pain." I ask.

"No."

One word that's all I deserve. Harald walks off the sun making his skin sparkle like there's glass embedded in it and not even knowing who he really is there might be. I run into Dragan next.

"Brave, I can't hold back. Please let me properly confess." He says.

"I don't care about your confession." I reply in monochrome, monotone, and other things that start with mono.

I walk away and he grabs my hand viciously, Yuusei comes out and sighs. All the other shopkeeper come out to and the petals off a nearby cherry tree fall in pink.

"I will always love you, have always loved you. I don't want to be friends or enemies. Please bring back the old and happy you if not for my sake then yours." He confesses.

A slow clap starts from the twins and then the others. I shake him off and sneer.

"I will and can not ever love you." I reply.

Dragan stands with his eyes dull and devoid of emotion. The clapping stops and Dragan turns from me the petals blocking his view and I walk off into the blinding sun. I barely allow myself to cry like I know I should. A single tear trickles down my face on onto the pink covered grass. I let the warmth of these petals and the hate of the heat fade me to black and blue in the darkest kind of dreams. I dream of Dragan and myself in other memories.

"_And this is Dragan." Harald said to a spikey haired treasure hunter._

"_He's a bit, flamboyant." I mentioned._

"_Trust me he is not." The white clad man said._

_I frowned and smiled and then all sorts of conflicting emotions passed my face. The tan man came back and shook my hand. He looked into my eyes and I looked back. In smiled and he smiled back but I could see that my green was held fast in his purple eyes. I was too young and naïve to understand these feelings and those thoughts. _

"_So I see he doesn't hate you." Harald said._

"_Why would he?" I asked._

"_Because Dragan doesn't like anybody but me and that's because I 'saved' him. He took right to you." Harald smirked._

_I ignored him and figured he was just a little bit off. I plopped down on the bed and laid back with my back not hurting for once. And I fell asleep to the sound of air-conditioning._

**Day Thirty**

I wake up beneath the cherry tree that seems to be helping me even though it was punished while I was dreaming. The branches are withered and the petals shriveled but they swirl around me and turn form brown to pink and then to green. Green petals on a cherry tree? Well it's not the strangest thing I have seen or experienced. I walk over to The Gym in a fervor hoping that the ending isn't that horrible. Dragan isn't there, he isn't there. A note lies on the table.

"I know you never wanted me like I wanted you and I couldn't deal with the failure. I failed on my duel with Jack, I failed at keeping you the way you were meant to be and I failed at our nonexistent love. I have gone back to Norway and Harald to Sweden. Please tell me if you are alright and if anything happens, you know my email address."

It reads. I sob into myself at the thought of him thinking that.

"You aren't a failure Dragan." I say to him even though he's not here.

I cry some more and the petals rise against my feet and swirl until all I see is green and then I see only pink and then black. I am finally allowed to make Dragan happy. Give him the love that he needs and deserves. Give him dedication and friendship. Dragan this time I'll make you happy.


	4. Dragn's Good End part 1

Tomodachi Kara Koibito E!

Hello, this is Shoe, the next three chapters will be by me. I will give you all the non-disturbing Brave x Dragan that Mess never gives you. During these next three chapters dedication will go to Mess, melan anime and Marlene101writes. Enjoy!

**Day 1**

I wake up dizzy, what was that? Did I restart? Will everything go the same? Is Mikage still here?

"Good morning. It looks like you've reset." Mikage says patting my head.

"Oh." I roll over and get up. I'll make Dragan happy this time.

I walk back over to the gym. He's standing there like usual. In those tight, tight shorts.

"Hey Brave, what's up?" Dragan asks me, I'll need to get used to these repeats.

"Oh nothing, I just missed you. We don't hang out much, ya know?" I say trying to hold in my smiles.

"Ah yes, Harald doesn't want us to talk. He says if he kills one of us he doesn't want us to be too attached."

"Oh...I want to get to know you better."

"Maybe we can hang out sometime."

"I'd like that."

Dragan smiles, I like it. He looks happy...I hope in these next 30 days I can make him happy.

"Can we hang out soon?" Dragan asks.

"Yes...how about four days from now? It'll be like a date." I grin

"Like a date...I'd like that..."

"Good!"

Dragan goes silent. I bet he'll even blush! Wait...does anyone remember what happened last time? I don't think so...at least I dont wanna know... I hope no one yells at me for this. I don't know if I really even need to get the good end... Why do I always come back to this?! I need to think about anything else! Like Dragan! And his beautiful purple eyes that always suck me in...

"We're running about things to talk about..." Dragan says.

"I've got one! Remember that re-match duel Jean and Yuusei had after the WRGP?" I say cheerfully

"No...I think I missed that one."

"Well it involved mad passionate kissing...and not just from Yuusei and Jean."

"No."

"Yes. Jack randomly started kissing Breo."

"Wow...that's probably why Jean keeps losing."

"Yeah, every time Jack starts kissing Breo. I think Breo is Jean's boyfriend."

"They probably are dating. But, I never thought of Andore as anything but Jean's boy."

"Maybe all three of them are together...you never know."

"Yeah... Did you see the rematch between Akiza and Andore?"

"No...that day Harald locked me in the closet."

"Oh...It involved insane powers...not just Akiza's."

"Really?"

"Yeah. After a bit that unicorn thing and Black Rose Dragon was on the field. Somehow it was a tie. And then Divine turned up...that completely confused everyone."

"I thought Divine was dead..."

"Yeah, he died, came back to life, died again, whent to jail, died once again and now no one knows where he is."

"Does that mean that Rex and Rudger Godwin are still alive?"

"I hope not, they were probably the world's worst parents."

"Ok? Did you see the duel between Breo and Crow?"

"No, Harald wanted me to clean the kitchen counter with bubble soap and a toothbrush."

"It was really stupid. The whole duel was over some silly argument between Jack and Andore. So I don't even know why they were dueling."

"You now Brave, I really like you."

"I like you too!"

"It's getting late...I'll talk with you tomorrow."

"Ok, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

**Day 2**

I wake up and open my eyes, I cannot wait for our date on DAY 5. I will make Dragan as happy as can be before our date. He'll be happy then, he won't feel the need to leave.

"Good morning, Brave!" Harald says cheerfully standing over me.

"Good morning!" I say

"Dragan just left...you slept in."

"Oh...can I go meet up with him?"

"Of course."

That went a lot smoother than the first time. Harald isn't trying to kill me for some reason. Maybe it's because I'm making Dragan happy. I get up and head off to see him.

"Hey Brave." Dragan says smiling

"Hey...sorry I missed you. Sorry." I say remembering all the things I said to him.

"It's alright, I can always stay earlier tomorrow."

"Ok...but I'm still...sorry."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you another time."

"Ok?"

"Where do you want to go when we hang out?"

"Why don't we spend sometime with Harald? We can go to a restaurant and act like pigs while Harald uses all his various languages."

"Ok!" It's just like my dream!

"I'm sorry if I made you upset in the WRGP...I was just upset that we couldn't beat Team 5D's...no, I was upset because I couldn't beat Jack. I didn't mean to make you angry..."

"Why would I be angry?"

"It's just that you seem so dull lately, no longer filled with the light and fire you used to have. What that because of me?"

"Of course not! I don't care about then, I care about now."

"Are you sure? If you are upset you'll tell me right?"

"Yes, Dragan."

"How long has it been since you've seen Jack?"

"I don't know...maybe he finally found a job."

"Yes, but that's what I'm afraid of. Jack can't get a job for the life of him. I'm afraid that he got the job at the strip club."

"What job? How do you know this?"

"I've seen him walking in and out of that place. Every time I see him he looks dead. Sometimes he's crying...I need to see him."

"Why don't you just go over to his place?"

"Because I don't think that he'll let me in. We don't get along well."

"But isn't it important to go see him?"

"Yeah but...I don't think I should Brave. I'm not as nice as you are!"

"That doesn't mean you shouldn't talk to your cousin."

"Brave...we hate each other. We'd rather be strangling each other than talking."

"Why don't you go and start being nice then? You have to talk to Jack."

"What if he doesn't want my help?"

"Then it's all good."

"It's all good? Brave, where do you learn these lines?"

"From Brazil."

"Oh yes, I remember, you're our Brazilian surfer boy. If I recall your voice was annoying as hell when you first came."

"Only because I didn't know the language!"

"Every third word was 'Like'."

"I didn't know the language!"

"Come to think of it, we where just chasing you around in boats...you were probably terrified!"

"It's disconcerting to know that you find that as something to 'happily say'."

"Brave, remind me to teach you Norwegian."

"Yay, a forth language. At least learning is getting easier."

"Ah, yes, I bet it is."

"I have to go."

"Later."

"Bye."

I skip home to see Mikage with a happy smile on her face, I wonder if she's in love with that tall man who keeps walking past my window. I give her a quick hug before getting on my bed and turning the Tv on. I flip through channels until I stop at a commercial for the bar that I went in last time. Jack is on there so it's only a matter of time before one of them calls me. One after the other.

"Hello?" I say picking up my vibrating phone.

"Hey Brave...are you watching tv now?" Someone asks quickly

"Uh yeah...who is this?"

"Jack... Anyway...am I on a bar commercial?"

"Um...yeah, why?"

"Because my cousin's gonna kill me that's why!"

Jack hangs up.

Dragan will either call now or tomorrow morning. I'll just go to bed.

**Day 3**

The next morning I wake up to the sound of Harald slamming a door. My phone vibrates as expected.

"Hello?" I sigh

"Brave, it's Dragan. Did you notice that Jack was in last night's commercial?" Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap...

"No?"

"Brave, I know you're lying. You're just so bad at it."

"Only when I'm lying to you. Remember, I'm a treasure hunter."

"Only when you're lying to me, eh? I'll try to remember that."

"You're sweet, you know that?"

"No, I don't think I am."

"Oh of course you are! You even kept Harald's tears at bay when he realized that he lost the duel for us."

"Yeah, but it was only because our fate was wrong."

"I know you don't believe that."

"Can we continue this call face to face?"

"Alright."

"See you soon."

I get out of bed and yank my clothes on. I walk out the front door and walk through the burning heat over to the gym. After a while the gym comes into my veiw and I take off running so I don't keep Dragan waiting. He's standing there with a frown on his face, a smile will look better on his face. The last time he smiled was probably when he was told he could duel Jack again. But if I remember correctly the smile was an evil one, it didn't work at all.

"Brave." He says quietly.

"I still know you don't believe it." I say

"Don't tell Harald."

"I won't...as long as you don't yell at Jack for what you saw." Problem solved. Too bad Jack will never get to thank me.

"Alright. I didn't know he was in that much trouble though. He should had talked to me about it."

"So you could yell and or kill him? You guys don't have very good history."

"I guess you were right. Still..."

"Don't start, you know you're wrong."

"Yeah...I guess you're right."

"No, you know I'm right."

"You're something special."

"The good type! If you didn't have me your life would be so dull!"

"I'll take you're word for it. I'm not letting you out of my sight!"

"Told you that you where sweet."

"Ok, I believe you!"

"You'd look so cute with little kitty ears!"

"Where did that come from?!"

"Did I make you uncomfortable?"

"Yes..."

"Sorry...you are so sensitive."

"I was thinking about hitting you but then I noticed how cute you are."

"I'd have kicked your butt."

"I doubt you could."

"Wanna see?"

He stares at me before giving me one of his looks. I still think he's doubting my abilities. He shouldn't...Harald did beat him up last time anyway. What makes him think that I couldn't?

"No...I don't think I do." He mutters looking away.

"You mutter too much! This is probably why Harald always ignores you."

"He ignores me because he's a bitch and finds it funny."

"Did I strike a nerve?"

"Yeah...sorry."

Dragan's right...Harald does find it funny to mess with us. Especially if he gets a chance to mess with our heads. I don't blame him for it though, it's in Harald's weird robot programing. And sometimes it's funny.

"You don't need to apologize. It's my fault for making you angry." I murmur.

"No, it's not. I have to learn to control my anger anyway." He looks at me with utter shame.

"You apologize to much. Anyway, it wasn't me you were yelling at was it?"

"I guess you're right."

"You don't talk much do you?"

"That's what you said to me when we first met...on the plane ride home."

"I remember. I also remember you giving this to me." I hold up a silver locket.

"Yes, I didn't think you still had it."

"Of course, why would I get rid of a present like this?"

"I dunno...I just thought that..."

"Well don't."

"Alright, I'll never doubt you again."

"Good."

"It's getting late, you should go home. I'll join you soon."

"Ok, goodbye."

I run out so that he doesn't see my smile. I think I'm still in love with him. Good for me! Harald once told me that I'm a person who would constantly fall in love. I wonder if he's right. The chill of the night finally gets to me and I run home even faster. The sound of my flip-flops hitting the ground echos. I run inside to see the time, 6:34, I don't know how it got so late. I quickly eat the food Harald left out for me, I need to tell Mikage.

"Mikage! Mikage! I think I did well!" I shout.

"Good for you! Maybe you will get your happy end." She says staring out the window again.

"I'm going to get you to tell me his name, even if it kills me."

"I'll tell you..."

"Alright... You act really motherly you know?"

"I've been told..."

"Are you going to stand there all night?"

"No, I'll join you in a minute. He'll leave in a minute anyway."

"Ok..."

"Maybe I'll play a game with you."

"Really?!"

"Yes, now sit down."

"Ok."

I wait for her and we play chess until I fall asleep next to the board. She doesn't move me. She pats my head and sings to me, a sweet song. I think it's called 'A Song With No Name'. Whatever it was it made me feel happy. Mikage really does deserve happiness.

**Day 4**

Today is probably going to be uneventful. It's still better than watching Dragan cry over and over. I love him sooo much! Harald would laugh at me if I ever told him. It would be the end of my days.

I yank on my favorite t-shirt and shorts. Dragan will tell me I look like a moron and then we'll start a conversation. It'll be fun. We'll tease each other and next thing we know we'll be saying goodbye. I hate the word goodbye.

I walk down an alley way, it's probably the fastest route. If I went any other way I'd die from this crazy heat.

As soon as I start walking I am hit with a puff of 90 degree heat. I am use to this but Dragan must be dying.

"Hey Brave!" Dragan says cheerfully waving to me.

"Hey...aren't you dying?" I ask staring at his sweaty, shirtless skin.

"Yeah but I am not going to take my chances going home."

"I bet Harald would be happy to see you."

"He'd probably kill me for not coming home."

"He does miss you..."

"I wonder if he'd miss me if I never came back..."

"NO!"

"What?"

"I mean, don't leave. We'd all totally miss you!"

"'Totally'? Sigh, you are weird and I'll just have to deal with it."

"For ever and ever!"

"Unless Harald decides to kill you."

"Why would he do that?"

"It's Harald."

"That's true."

Dragan pulls me into a tight hug. I look up at him as he lifts me up off the ground to hug me better. He holds me until he starts to cry. I didn't think Dragan was one to cry.

"What's wrong?" I attempt to hug him back.

"I am really worried about Jack. He might get killed or worse..." Dragan's voice trails off into more sobs.

"Then lets go find him."

"Alright...I'll try not to start a fight..."

I grab one of his hands and drag him out. He runs slightly behind me. I lead him through a few alley ways and the sound of my flip-flops hitting the ground is probably annoying him. After awhile we stand in front of the bar. Dragan yanks his shirt out of the bag I didn't notice he was holding. After he puts it back on we walk into the bar.

"Let's just get in and get out." Dragan mutters looking around for Jack.

Just like the commercial Jack was there. He was spinning and doing other things on a pole. Dragan looks up and as his eyes meet Jack's it looks like Dragan was shocked...not angry. Dragan fights the urge to run up there and grab his cousin. I can see all the joy in both men's eyes as they are together once again. I know they don't hate each other, they can't.

"Jack." Dragan whispers watching at someone drags Jack away. Dragan sticks out his hand slightly in the hopes that Jack will grab it.

"Dragan." Jack whispers as he looks down in shame.

I grab Dragan's other hand to keep him from running after Jack. It's too late. We'll have to meet up with him early tomorrow morning.

I drag him back to the house, Harald is drinking tea. When Harald notices I am back he puts down his drink and hugs Dragan. They stay there in silence while I go to my room. It's time for bed anyway.

"Goodnight!" I shout jumping onto my bed.

"Goodnight Brave!" My two teammates shout.

I close my eyes and drift off.

**Day 5**

Today is our date! I couldn't wait! I barely got through the other days!

I yank my clothes on and dash out the front door. I run through the front door of the gym and stop in front of Dragan.

"When are we going on our date?" I ask trying to hide the excitement.

"We can go out later on...maybe tonight. As long as Harald is ok with it." Dragan says with a small smile.

"Why wouldn't he be ok with it?"

"Well, it is Harald...if he can find a problem with something he will...it's in his nature."

"That is why we love him, right?"

"Yeah, that's why... Can we go see Jack?"

"Sure, come on!"

I grab Dragan's hand and drag him through the alley ways. He breaks free from my grip and runs straight into Jack. They both land on the heated ground. Jack gets up first, with a confused look on his face. Dragan shoots up next, hugging Jack.

"I missed you!" Dragan says.

"Um...ok?" Jack doesn't get it.

"Why didn't you tell me you were in so much trouble?"

"Because we don't talk."

"Well, we should."

"Dragan! It's so horrible!"

"Shhh, don't worry, it'll all be ok."

Dragan is sooooooooooo nice! His touch guy act will now forever make me laugh! He DOES care, he DOES like Jack and he DOES want to do anything in his power to help. He's SO cute!

"Can I borrow Dragan for today?" Jack asks.

"Ok." I say trying to sound happier then I really am.

"If it's alright with you..." Dragan looks doubtful

"Thank you!" Jack hugs me.

I force a smile onto my face and run home. As soon as I am far away from them I let the tears fall. I keep running until I get to the house and run into the kitchen.

"What is wrong, my little Loki?" Harald looks at me in concern.

He's sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee in his hand. His hair is soaking wet, so it doesn't stick out like it does usually. He's wearing nothing but a white bathrobe...and kinda looks like Siegfried Von Schroeder.

"Dragan and I went to see Jack an-and he decided to spend the rest of the day with Jack, s-s-so we're not going out today." I try to stop my sobs."

"Well, that's nothing to cry about. We can just go out tomorrow."

"But I told Dragan he could!"

"Ah, it was the right thing to do. If you think you are weak you are wrong. You are stronger than Dragan."

"What?"

"I'll tell you another time when you are calm. Why don't we find something to do?"

"Ok."

"Good. Now why don't we, sigh, play one of Dragan's favorite video games?"

"Ok!"

Harald gives me a small smile before patting me on the head. I grin and start to walk into Dragan's room before changing my mind and run-hugging Harald. He forces himself to laugh and scowls slightly.

"Come on!" I shout grabbing him by the hand and yanking him back up, "Let's play!"

"Bra- alright..." Harald slides his delicate hand out of mine and dusts himself off.

His suit looks nice on him. The perfectly crisp white jacket and pants, the silky pale pink shirt that I've come to love, even those chocolate brown shoes that don't look like they should go as well as they do. Everything he wears makes his golden eyes shine, even his pale skin with it's blueish tint and his silvery- periwinkle hair go with those beautiful orbs.

I think I'm in love with him also. He does always say that I'm a person who falls in love to easily. I think that's probably because I'm Loki, after all love is chaos.

"Brave, come on...let's play." Harald says handing me a controller.

"Ok." I don't remember walking in here...

I take the controller from Harald and watch as he quickly beats me, over and over and over again. I'm really good at this game...Harald's just amazing.

"Sigh, Brave you aren't very good at this game are you?" Harald asks me with his judging eyes.

"I'm plenty good!" I shout defensively.

"I did not ask you whether or not you thought you were good, I asked you if you were good."

"I have no answer..."

"Well either way, No-Answer Boy, it's late, my dearling. Time for bed."

"Goodnight." I kiss Harald on the cheek and run upstairs.

Mikage isn't here...that's weird... But maybe I'll see her tomorrow. I yank off my shirt and shorts and carelessly toss them somewhere. I slide into bed and hear my bedroom door open. The tapping of medium sized feet is enough to disturb my sleep. I open one eye sleepily and stare and Harald's golden orbs. He climbs into bed with me. I just sigh, he's warm anyway.

* * *

The End...I'm sorry it's not 10 chapters but there'll be 15 in the next one and I really, really had to get this out.


End file.
